A Parents Nightmare
by Female-Fighter
Summary: The worse thing that could happen to any parent. Please just Read and Review I really can't write summaries. Warning , may make you cry.


**A Parents Nightmare**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own DBz.

Trunks is 18 and it is the night before his 19th birthday. His friends and sister took him to celebrate early; they wanted it to be a night they would never forget. The whole group drove to the shore because it was his favorite place, they had music playing and Goten was able to bring hard lemonade, (the group's favorite drink).

It was 11:30 pm and everyone decided to go home. They didn't feel like getting yelled at for being out so late. Trunks, and bulla got in one car and Goten, Pan, and Marron got in the other. Everyone said good-bye and they drove off. Trunks was driving drunk only he didn't notice, he never felt drunk, but he was because his timing was off and it was too late to do anything. He was doing 80 mph in a 45 zone, Trunks was following the road but when the road curved he went into another lane with on-coming traffic. He hit head on with another car. Trunks flew through his cars windshield and landed on the roof of the vehicle he hit because he wasn't wearing his seat belt. Bulla was wearing hers but still hit the dashboard, and was out clod. The people in the opposite car were hurt, but luckily not seriously. A car driving on the road noticed the accident and called for an Ambulance.

Bulma was asleep when the phone started ringing. Vegeta grunted in his sleep from the sudden noise. Bulma reached over and noticed that it was midnight as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said groggily.

"Hello, ma'am sorry to wake you but we have trunks and Bulla at West City Hospital"

"We'll be there in ten minutes"

She hung up the phone and was now wide awake, she woke up Vegeta. The two dressed and left at once.

They arrived and Bulma was already in tears and she had no idea what happened. A nurse came out from behind the desk and greeted them.

"Sir, ma'am if you would follow me please"

She brought them to Bulla's room who was up and fully aware of where of where she was. Bulma ran to her and hugged her tightly. Bulla had concussion and a few broken ribs from the impact.

"Oh my baby your okay I am so happy, now what happened exactly?"

Bulla had started explaining the whole thing from being at the beach to the accident but then she suddenly stopped. "Where's trunks, mom is he okay?" She started getting really fast with her words making it hard to understand.

"Bulla shhh, I don't know, I didn't know he was here let me ask, why don't talk to your father while I find out?"

Bulma got up and walked out of the room, she went to a nurse at the desk but she had no idea who Bulma was talking about, finally a nurse came out of another room, this one knew where he was. The nurse grabbed Bulma's hand and brought her into an empty hallway.

"Ma'am I first want to apologize for that other nurse she is new here and doesn't know who you or your family are"

"Please just tell me where my son is" she tried saying calmly.

Vegeta was standing over Bulla when he heard Bulma scream, he quickly walked out to see what happened. He found her and took her from the nurse who was trying to keep Bulma from falling.

"Wo… Bulma what is the matter?"

"Oh Vegeta Trunks is dead, he was killed in the car accident"

Vegeta almost let go of her as a shock ran through him. How could his only son be dead, at only 19 no 18 because it was his birthday today.

"Vegeta, Bulla doesn't know, we have to tell her"

Bulma supported herself and started walking out, the nurse he just talked to asked if she wanted to go to his room, Bulma told her not at the moment bulla was waiting for her.

Once Bulla and Bulma stooped crying Vegeta lifted Bulla out of bed and the three of them went to see Trunks.

_Trunks Briefs, age 18 died all because he drove drunk. Now on what was his 19th Birthday, instead of celebrating his family and friends mourned his death. _Bulla was hunted by the accident playing over and over again in her mind, and Goten blamed himself solely because he brought the alcohol. _Brother, son, best friend, gone from this world in the blink of an eye. Missed by all that knew him. _

**Trunks died due to head trauma and a broken neck, he died at the crash site. **

_takes a giant sigh of relief Okay all better, I have no idea where I got the idea to write this I just t knew I had to, if that makes any sense. I was going to warn you about this story but I didn't want to give a way the story. If you have never reviewed any of my stories please review for this one. So Please R &R. Thanks_


End file.
